Uryuu
Uryuu "Your brain must have been constructed wrong." NAME: Uryuu GENDER: Male PRONOUNS: He/Him/His ORIENTATION: Demiromantic Homosexual BIRTHDATE: Late Winter 2740 AGE: 29 as of Late Summer 2767 LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Journeyman Healer/Bronzerider WING: Healer's Wing APPEARANCE PLAY-BY: Ishida Uryuu (Bleach) FULL APPEARANCE: Uryuu is lean of build and while he's stronger than he looks, he's not winning any bodybuilding competitions anytime soon. He's strong enough to move bodies when needed and the stamina to care for the injured for long periods of time. His hair is black with long bangs in the front that frame his face and cut short in the back. His eyes are a deep sapphire blue and he can typically be found wearing his glasses, though he can see well enough without them to take them off while in riding gear. He dresses sharply no matter what he is doing, though his wardrobe is more practical during Threadfall. PERSONALITY: As a healer, Uryuu takes his craft very seriously. When not in the Infirmary tending to patients or seeing to Frydrykth, he's spending his spare time reading and learning as much as he can to improve his craft. Meticulous, he takes pride in his work and makes sure to treat every patient to the best of his ability. While confident in his abilities as a healer (occasionally to the point of arrogance), he has somewhat low self-esteem, especially among his peers in social situations. Despite his intelligence he's surprisingly gullible. Between that and his trying too hard to be cool, he can come across as odd. When he relaxes and is just himself, however, he's rather personable, especially when people are looking for information. He's a veritable encyclopedia of knowledge and loves to share, even if he does get overly dramatic when talking. One of his deepest fears is becoming like his father; cold, lonely, and dismissive of others. Even on his worst days Uryuu tries to keep his ego in check as he doesn't want to drive everyone away. He has a difficult time making friends due to his social awkwardness, even as an adult, though since meeting Ichigo he's slowly gotten better at making friends. Frydrykth has assisted in this as well. He has a strong sense of justice and very firm morals that you'd be hard pressed to get him to break. He's intensely loyal to Fort and is willing to do just about anything to protect the Weyr, though he won't stoop to dirty tactic. He's naive in that regard as the rest of the world doesn't play fair, yet he insists on it. It may end up getting him in trouble one day, but he'd rather have a clean conscience than be like those awful Bendenites. He's not perfect, but he likes to think he's a good person, a knight in shining armor if you will. He's not quite so lofty and someone will have to drill that into his head, but he does his best. He doesn't mind getting covered in gore, but one speck of mud and he's off to get rid of it. Buttons drive him crazy. He has yet to come up with an alternative. HISTORY FAMILY: Mother: Katagiri Father: Ryuuken Paternal Grandfather: Soken Paternal Grandmother: Ryuna Various Cousins SIGNIFICANT OTHER: Ichigo BIRTHPLACE: Fort Hold HISTORY: Uryuu was born into a large, traditional family of healers at Fort Hold. The family was tight knit and protective of their own and of their tradition in the craft, so when Ryuuken decided to marry a drudge woman rather than a healer it caused waves among the family. His grandmother was not fond of Katagiri at all, even if she was kind and doting upon her son, but Soken was fond of her. Despite the close nature of his family, Ryuuken was curiously distant with both his wife and son, so Uryuu gravitated toward spending time with his mother and grandfather. He was an exceptionally bright child, always curious about everything, and Katagiri made sure to foster that curiosity. She encouraged him to ask questions and ask he did, anything of anyone that popped into his small head. He had to be reminded that it was rude to approach strangers and ask them personal questions, but as he grew he learned what was and wasn't okay to ask. He was diligent with his lessons and spent much of his free time reading and learning what he could beyond the basic Harper teaching. As a result, he didn't have a lot of friends due to his zealous desire to learn. Still, he tried, and despite his awkward social skills, he had a few companions around the Weyr, though he tended to prefer the company of Soken. He loved listening to his grandfather's stories and learning little bits about the healercraft, just enough to entice him into following in his family's footsteps. Ryuuken, however, wasn't convinced. He insisted that Uryuu wasn't capable of becoming a healer, especially not one of any renown. Not liking to be told 'no', Uryuu resolved to begin apprenticing as soon as he could. The second he turned 12 he joined the healer hall officially and threw himself into his studies, taking every opportunity to learn as much as he could both from teachers and written word. During his apprenticeship he made sure to take the time to reach out to his fellow apprentices, wanting to at least make connections for the future. He was 16 when he (literally) ran into a boy about his age with bright red hair and a scowl fierce enough to make a Bronze Wher run for the hills. After an intense shouting match as to who was at fault, they parted, but little did Uryuu know, that wasn't the last he would see of Ichigo (whose name he later learned). Over the next several turns he would run into the guard apprentice, and gradually their feud grew into a grudging friendship, and eventually into a relationship. When Ichigo was searched when they were 19 they wrote letters almost daily, even if there were only a few word exchanged. Uryuu disliked being so far apart, but they both had their duties to attend to, especially after Ichigo Impressed. Uryuu graduated to Journeyman at 21 turns, but he was still far from where he wanted to be. He had plenty to learn still and requested a transfer to Fort Weyr in order to observe not only common and not so common injuries of the weyrfolk, but Threadfall injuries as well (being close to Ichigo again was a bonus). He had only been at the Weyr for a few months when the option to stand as a candidate was presented to him. He was inclined to refuse at first; candidate lessons would take up much of his time, and if he Impressed he would lose time from healing to take care of a dragon. When reminded that he could join the healer's wing, he accepted. Candidate lessons proved to be a challenge at first as he adjusted to Weyr life, eventually finding a balance between the two, though he was frustrated that he wasn't able to spend as much time as he liked with Ichigo. He couldn't begrudge his lover of it, though, what with a dragon to take care of and the rules that came with it. There would be time... but not anytime soon, as he Impressed at Imorith's Fantasies clutch. I'm sorry for making you wait. Your Frydrykth didn't mean to. I wasn't waiting long at all, you have nothing to apologize for. Uryuu replied once the shock had worn off and was replaced by a warm affection for the Bronze he hadn't expected to meet. It was good that they clicked, as the next two turns were rough as he adjusted yet again to a new schedule. With a dragon in the mix, he had to learn to juggle many different duites, but it was worth it once they graduated to the Healer's Wing. Determined to make Master rank someday, Uryuu threw himself back into healing, and with Frydrykth's support he's sure he can do it. Dragon: Bronze Frydrykth Category:Bronzeriders Category:Humans Category:Fort Weyr